There's Still a Chance
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: What was thought to be a dream turns into a way to get Sasuke back home.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**Hello, everyone! I have not forgotten the other fanfics, but this has been playing in my head, so I had to put online for you all to read it. (Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

**4/2/13: I have decided to revise this chapter and fix it, so that it can go better with the plot. ENJOY!**

_There's Still a Chance_

_Naruto_

_Sasusaku_

_M_

_Hurricane Victoria_

"My Lady," Shizune began. "Sakura is here." Tsunade was sitting at her desk in her office, as Sakura entered the building. Shizune walked around Tsunade's desk, and sat by Tsunade's side.

"Sakura, you have a mission." Tsunade began. Sakura stood tall, and listened to everyword. "It is a solo, and I know you can do it without delay. In the rice country, there are medical herbs that are vital to the village. You have to retreive them, and bring them back. The daimyo is waiting for you."

"Yes, my lady." Sakura bowed, and left the room. Sakura walked to her house, and went to her room to collect some belongings. "Ok, shirt, bra, pants, panties, gloves... Uh-oh." Sakura looked around. "Now where did I put that." She looked at her desk and found what she was looking for. "There it is!" Sakura jumped. It was the photo of Squad Seven. She took it out of the frame, folded it, and stuffed it in her pocket. For some reason, it brought her good luck. She picked up her pack, threw it on her back, and headed out of her room, and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, and saw her mother doing the dishes. "Mom, I have a mission to go to. I should be back in about three weeks."

"Ok, hun." Her mother said. "Be careful."

"I will." Sakura returned, and left. She headed for the gate, and noticed Hinata there. She decided to walk toward her. "Hey, Hinata."

"Oh, h-hello, Sakura." Hinata greeted. "Off on a mission?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "It's a solo, I shouldn't be gone for too long." She headed for the gate, but turned around. "By the way, I hear you and Naruto are dating. Am I right?" Hinata's face went from white to red. "I thought so. Take care, and make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid. See ya!" And with that, she left, waving goodbye.

It was an exhausting trip to begin with. It was getting dark out when she decided to stop and camp. By the time Sakura got her fire prepared, the moon was out. She watched it flitter and crackle, when she dug into her pocket, and pulled out the photo she brought with.

_'Sasuke...' _Sakura thought, staring at her picture. She would dream seeing his face, and hearing his voice again. She could still remember the night he left.

* * *

_"I'm so madly in love with you I can't stand it. Please, stay. And if you don't then take me with you." Sakura waited for his answer. Sasuke turned around to see her straight in the face._

_"You haven't changed. Your still annoying." Sakura froze. Sasuke turned to leave._

_"Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream, and-" Sasuke appeared behind Sakura._

_"Sakura... Thank you for everything." After a moment, she felt a sharp hit._

_'...Sasuke...'_

* * *

Sakura woke up to a start. Her fire was out, and she could see the sun coming up. She put the photo back in her pocket, stood up, and headed towards her destination. She made it to her location at around one in the afternoon. She found the hospital, and entered. Sitting at the reseptionist desk, was a young man in scrubs.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm from the leaf village. I was sent here to pick up some herbs." Sakura explained.

"Oh, your Sakura." The man asked. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Wait right here, I'll get my supervisor." He picked up the phone, and dailed the number. Sakura sat in a chair and waited. A female with black hair in a bun came down in a doctor's coat.

"Sakura of the Leaf?" The doctor asked. Sakura looked at the woman, stood up, and walked towards her.

"Thank you for the herbs." Sakura said, shaking her hand. "It will help my village very well."

"I am Dr. Tsumoya. Glad to be of help. Please, follow me." Tsumoya said, heading down the hall. They approched a door, the doctor pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and entered, Sakura following her. There were so many herbs, Sakura lost count. She looked around, and noticed the flowers that came with them.

"Ms?" Sakura was brought out of her thoughts with a jump and looked at Tsumoya.

"Sorry about that." Sakura apologized, accepting the bag of herbs. "Again, thank you." Sakura walked out of the room, and out of the hospital. She saw that it was getting late, so she decided to get a motel room. Sakura looked around and saw one across the street. She walked in and saw a young woman at the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like a room for the night, if at all possible." Sakura said, as the woman checked her books.

"We do have one room available. Room 301C. Here's your key." The woman said, handing her the key.

"Thank you." Sakura said, and headed for her room. She was able to find her room with no trouble, unlocked her door, and entered. It was a nice room. There was queen size bed, a small table, and a tv up on one of the walls. Sakura placed her things on the table and headed for the balcony. She looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful tonight. But, she also had a feeling.

Somebody was following her. Sakura pulled out a kunai, and was ready for an attack. Sakura threw her bag on the bed, still holding the kunai, lied down, and very quickly slipped into slumber, with the kunai in her hand.

* * *

_"Sakura."_

_'That voice...'_ Sakura woke from her slumber, dropping her kunai at the sight. There he was.

"... S-Sasuke?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Is this real? Or pretend? "What are you doing here?" Sasuke chuckled. He walked towards her, and grabbed her wrist.

"This is between you and me. Understand?" Sasuke said. Sakura laid there, frozen. Sasuke calmly climbed on top of her, and held her face within one of his hands. That was when he did it.

He placed his lips upon hers.

_'What the-... Is this even happening?!'_ Sakura thought as he placed butterfly kisses on her lips. _'...Oh, the hell with it!' _Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke, and plunged her tongue into his mouth._ 'It's just a dream' _Sasuke returned the gesture, and wrapped his arms around her. Between them was a massive tongue war, trying to see who was better. They parted due to air. Sasuke, starred into her green eyes. Sasuke once again placed his lips upon hers, and began to rub his hand against her thigh, digging underneath her shirt.

Sakura was enjoying the moment so much, she didn't notice him taking off her shirt, revealing her bra. Her eyes were clouded with lust and confusion. Sasuke took out a kunai and ripped her bra in half, allowing her breasts to be free. Sasuke dragged his tongue down the center of her chest, and began licking and suckling each one like a newborn infant. Sakura was gripping the sheets for her life, and from the feel of it all. It was so damn good. Now she knows what Hinata feels whenever she's with Naruto. Sakura pulled Sasuke so they were face to face.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's shirt off, and threw it to the side. Sasuke's hands traveled down her waist and to her pants, as he carefully took them off, along with her panties. Sasuke then licked his way down towards her specail area, and began licking her. She moaned in pleasure and chills. Sasuke got the courage to remove the remainder of his clothing, revealing his throbbing friend, which was drooling, a little. He also removed the remainder of Sakura's clothing, and placed his lips upon Sakura's and slowly pushed his friend into her special opening.

Sakura winced in pain, and out of pleasure. It was a dream, after all. She could gain feel after feeling her barrier being broken into. Sasuke began to thrust. Both parties were red in the face, and out of breath. To Sasuke, it was suffocating. Neither one of them could control the moans. After a few moments of thrusting, they bothed orgasmed at the same time, both fluids colliding with each other. They were both out of breath, as Sakura slipped into slumber.

* * *

Sakura woke with a jump, and shot up. She looked around and saw that she was a lone. She looked down and noticed that her pjs were on.

_'Just a dream' _Sakura thought. She looked at the table and saw her clothes folded and laid on the table. She got up, got dressed, paid the lady at the desk, and headed for home. For a dream, it really turned her on. When she made it home, she noticed Naruto and Kakashi were there, waiting for her.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said, waving to her. "How was the mission?"

"It went ok." Sakura said. "I gotta bring these to Lady Tsunade. See you later." Sakura made it to Tsunade's office ok, and handed her the herbs.

"Well done, Sakura." Tsunade said. "Mission accomplished. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed, and left.

_Eight weeks later_

Sakura's mother was making chicken noodle soup on the stove, with soda crackers on the counter. Sakura came down in her sweats, whiter than a sheet.

"Hey, Mom." Sakura greeted. Her mother turned around and motioned her to sit down.

"You need to eat something." Her mother said, placing a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Thank you." Sakura said, picking up her spoon, and taking sips.

"Oh, and I made you an appointment with Dr. Tanya. We leave in two hours."

"Ok." Sakura mumbled. Both girls walked to the hospital, and were waiting for the doctor. The doctor came in, to reveal a male in his late fifties.

"I'm Dr. Tanya." He greeted shaking hands. "What seems to be the trouble."

"It's my daughter. She's 16 and she's been vomiting every morning for the last week, and has been sleeping a lot." Sakura's mother said. Tanya listened and took notes.

"Ok. I am going to need a urine sample for testing." He said, handing Sakura a cup. She did what she was told, and waited for the results. Tanya came in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations. You are six to eight weeks pregnant."

* * *

**Here it is. Let me know if you want more.**

**4/2/13: I hope you all enjoy the revised first chapter. I will be posting more chapters, soon.**

**Hurricane Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 for "There's still a chance". Thanks for the reviews. I really apprectiate it.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura sat in the doctor's office, frozen. Did she hear him correctly?

"Wh-what did you say?" Sakura asked. Her mother sat there, with no words.

"Your six to eight weeks pregnant." Tanya said, again. "I'll make an appointment for you to see the ultrasound specialist." He stood up, and left the room. This can't be happening. She never had sex in her life. There was the dream with Sasuke, but that doesn't- !

Oh, shit.

"Sweetie." Her mother's voice drove her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?!" Sakura asked, looking at her mother.

"Let's head home." Her mother said. Sakura stood up, and headed out the hospital with her mother. It was a quiet walk home. Sakura's mother was trying to be brave, while Sakura held her head in shame and guilt. How could this be happening. So, that whole dream was real? Did they really... How was she gonna break this to her friends. Or Kakashi. Or worse.

Naruto.

Sakura came back to reality when her mother unlocked the front door. They both entered into the main hall.

"Head to your room, I'll bring you something." Her mother said.

"Ok." Sakura said, and did what she was told. She went into her room, crawled into bed, and hid under the covers. After a moment of silence, she began to shed tears in her eyes. Then she began to sob. She gripped her sheets. This can't be happening, she thought. This just can't be happening. She fell asleep, only for a little while. Sakura was woken up from her being shaken.

"Sakura." It was her mother. "Time to eat." Sakura forced herself out of bed, and went to the dining room. Her father was home.

Great. Just great. It was a quiet dinner today. Sakura sat there, taking bite size servings.

"So, sweetheart." Her father began. "Your mother says you went to the doctor today. Did they give you a diagnosis?" Sakura sat there, frozen. She didn't want to tell him, but she had no choice.

"Yeah." Sakura began, barely a whisper. "...I'm pregnant." She felt her tears coming again. Her father looked at her with shock.

"What." Her father said. "Who the hell did you sleep with!" He shouted. Sakura cringed. Her hands were shaking like crazy. Should she lie?

_"S-Sasuke..."_ Her father looked at his only daughter with anger.

"That traitoring bastard?!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Get out." Her father ordered. Sakura looked at him with shock.

"Dad, I thought it was a dream, I didn't mean to-"

"GET OUT!" Her father screamed. Her mother sat there, not saying a word. Sakura stood up, and headed for the door. "And don't even think about coming back, you damn slut!" Both parents could hear the door opening and closing.

"Honey." Sakura's mother protest.

"Not now!" Sakura's father snapped.

"Honey!"

"WHAT!"

"...Nothing."

Sakura was walking around the village for three hours. She didn't know what to do. She spotted a bench near the gates of the village, and decided to take a seat. What was she to do now? She can't head home. Ino would want every detail. Tsunade would flip. She didn't want to tell Kakashi just yet. She just sat there, crying silent tears. Then, all of a sudden, she heard voices heading her way.

"That was a really neat movie, Naruto. Thank you for bringing me." Sakura identified the voice to be Hinata.

"Not a problem. I like hanging out with you." Naruto's voice said as they turned the corner. Maybe they'd not notice her if...

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, spotting his comrad. Crap. Both him and Hinata walked over to Sakura, and joined her on the bench. "You ok?" Sakura sat there in silence.

"Sakura, have you been crying?" Hinata asked. Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"My dad kicked me out." Sakura said, with a congested voice. Naruto stood up, and took Sakura's hand.

"Come on. Let's head over to my place. It's gonna rain, soon." Naruto said. Hinata agreed. All three of them made it to Naruto's apartment safely. Sakura was at Naruto's table, with Hinata sitting next to her. Naruto came to the table with three mugs of Hot Cocoa. He handed one to Hinata, one to Sakura, and he kept one.

"Is everything all right?" Hinata asked. Naruto began drinking his mug.

"...I'm pregnant." Sakura said. Naruto spit his drink out, spraying it everywhere.

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Hinata screetched.

"How? When did- Who authorized it?!" Naruto could not believe it. Sakura starred at her mug.

"I swear, I thought it was a dream. I..." Sakura muttered. She felt like a cat in a cage.

"Sakura..." Hinata began. "Who's the father?" Sakura cringed.

"Was it Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked.

"No. Hell no." Sakura said. "Eww."

"Well, then. Who is it." Naruto demanded. Sakura began crying, once more. She gripped her mug.

"...S-...Sasuke..." Naruto sat in his chair, frozen. Hinata covered her mouth from shock. There was an awkward silence. Naruto sat there, trying to think.

"Sakura..." Naruto began, everyone looked at him. "...Do you want to keep it?"

"Naruto..." Sakura began. "...Yes, I do. But I can't..."

"We'll figure it out." Naruto said. "Come on. I'll bring you to Ino's so you have a place to sleep." All three parties stood up, and exited the apartment. It was a quiet walk. After a half an hour of silence, they found Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Naruto was the one who walked up to the door and knock four or five times.

"We're closed!" Ino's voice said. "Come again in the morning."

"It's us, Ino." Naruto hollered. After about thirty seconds, they could hear all the locks on the door being undone. The door opened to reveal Ino in her pjs.

"What is it?" Ino asked. She noticed Sakura. "Jesus, Sakura. Your a wreck!" Sakura looked up at Ino, revealing the fact that she has been crying all day. "Everybody, come in!" Ino stepped to the side, and allowed everyone to enter. They passed the shelves of flowers, and made it to Ino's house. They all got situated in Ino's livingroom, and poor Sakura was very nervous.

"Ino, can Sakura stay here for a few days?" Naruto asked. Ino looked at him funny.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Ino questioned. Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura, and still had shame and guilt.

"Her dad kicked her out." Naruto said.

"What for?!" Ino asked. Sakura cringed. Hinata placed a comfort hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura was attacked, and..." Naruto began, and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head 'yes'. "Now she's pregnant." Ino dropped her jaw.

"WHAT?! Who attacked her?!" Ino shouted. There was a vow of silence.

"...Sasuke..." Ino froze at what Naruto just said. Ino stood up from where she was sitting, went and sat next to Sakura, and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Sakura chocked in a sob, and began sobbing.

"It's ok." Ino said. "My mom says I shouldn't cry about things like these, but you can sit here and cry as long as you want." Sakura laid her head in Ino's chest, and continued to sob. Naruto headed for the windowed balcony.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked back at the group of girls.

"To see Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said, and jumped. Hinata watched the window for a little while.

Tsunade was at her office late, again. She and Shizune were figuring out tomorrow's missions for all the ninjas in the village.

"Shizune. Do we have a mission for Shikamaru and his team?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, my lady." Shizune confirmed, and handed Tsunade the file.

"Excellent." Tsunade commented. They were busy, they nearly didn't hear the door. "Come in." The door opened and Naruto entered. "Naruto!"

"Hey, Grandma. Gotta minute?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about Sakura." Naruto began. "She was... Raped, and now she's pregnant."

"What?!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune and Ton-ton stepped back, not wanting to get mixed up in the fire. "Who attacked her?! Do you know?" Naruto took a deep breath, and swallowed hard.

"... She says it was Sasuke..." Naruto said. The whole room was frozen. Tsunade put the file she had on her desk, folded her hands, and calmed down.

"I see..." Tsunade said. "I guess, her parents kicked her out." Naruto nodded. Another moment of silence. "Shizune."

"Ma'am." Shizune addressed.

"Find an empty apartment that we can put Sakura and her child in."

"Right away." Shizune left the room, doing what she was told.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said, catching Naruto's attention. "...Does Sakura want to keep the baby?"

"... Yes, she does." Naruto confirmed.

"Very well." Tsunade said. "Bring Sakura to me in about a month so I can perform an ultasound."

"Ok." Naruto said, turned around and left the room.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here and done. I have plans with my dad, so I will check back in soon.**

**Hurricane Victoria.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. This fanfic is probably my 2nd favorite that I have done. My top favorite is "A Forgotten Adventure" I trust most of you are familiar with it :)**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke laid there, looking at the ceiling in the hotel he and his team are staying in. He wondered how things were doing in the leaf village. Whether he liked it or not, it was home. He sometimes wondered how Sakura was doing. After all, it has been two or three months since he last saw her. He even wondered if she knew what happened between him and her was reality and not a dream. He looked over at the window and saw the full moon. It always brought memories. He slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Suigetsu woke up and noticed that his clothes were missing. He shrugged it off, and rolled over. He felt a woman's body next to him, so he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up closer to her. He slowly woke up and saw her beautiful red hair.

RED HAIR?!

Sasuke and Juugo were sound asleep when they woke up to a currdling scream.

"KARIN, WHAT THE HELL?! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the- AAAAAHHHHHH!" Karin's voice echoed. Sasuke shook his head, and Juugo was giggling.

* * *

Tsunade was successful when she got Sakura a two bedroom apartment, and now Naruto and Sakura were at the baby things store, purchasing some necessities for the baby. Sakura was walking around, and noticed a changing booth with shelves and a patted area to lay the baby down.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura called. Naruto looked at her with attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I think I found the baby a changing area." Sakura said, and Naruto came to see what she was talking about. "How much did Tsunade give us?" Naruto looked into his frog wallet, and counted the amount.

"$3,000." Naruto confirmed. (I don't know how much it would be in ryo, so I'm using american money. Sorry for the inconvenience) Naruto looked at the tag. "And this is $600."

"Jesus." Sakura said. She wrote the price down. "Can we get it?"

"Sure. Your baby." Naruto said. "What else do we need?"

"Rocking chair, crib, pack&play, baby bath tub, formula, bottles, a bottle cleaner, pacifiers, burbing towels, bibs, and baby blankets." Sakura named off.

"Why in the hell do babies need so much stuff?" Naruto complained.

"You wanna ask that again?" Sakura asked with an attitude. Naruto stepped back a few feet.

"I'm sorry, what was the question, again?"

"Good." Sakura said. They continued the shopping. After all the purchasing, they had $300 left. They were heading to the hospital for Sakura's first ultrasound. Sakura and Naruto were waiting for Tsunade to get in. There was a knock on the door, and Tsunade came in.

"Hey, you two. How's the shopping?" Tsunade asked.

"It went great." Naruto said. Sakura laid on the medical bed.

"Ok, we're gonna see how the baby is doing." Tsunade said, grabbing the gel, and squirting it all over her womb. She grabbed the ultrasound mechanism and placed it on the gel. Everyone looked at the monitor, and saw the baby.

"You're doing great, Sakura." Tsunade said. "The baby's healthy. We are in the first trimester, so you are going to be getting odd food cravings, soon."

"Ok." Sakura said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well," Tsunade began. "We won't know for sure, but I have a gut feeling it's gonna be a boy." Naruto sat there, and felt rather proud.

_'You would be proud, Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought. After the appointment, Naruto and Sakura were heading for Ino's. Naruto looked at Sakura, and noticed she was looking at the ground. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"It's gonna be ok." Naruto said. "Sasuke would be proud." Sakura smiled. They made it to the flower shop, where Ino was working on the till.

"Hey, guys." Ino greeted.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto greeted back.

"Hi, Ino." Sakura greeted.

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked.

"Grandma Tsunade has a feeling that it's gonna be a boy." Naruto said. Ino grinned from ear to ear.

"Have you guys picked out a name?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, then back at Ino.

"Well," Sakura began. "We've been talking about Sasuke's family and looking through his family records, and well, Naruto and I have agreed to name him Itachi." Ino looked at the two of them.

"You sure you wanna name the baby that?" Ino asked. Both girls looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"We're sure." Naruto said. Sakura placed a hand on her small yet growing baby that she was carrying.

"Oh!" Ino said, out of no where. "I almost forgot! Rookie Nine and Neji's team came together and got you something. Follow me!" She was rather excited. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, and followed Ino. They up the stairs, and walked into Ino's livingroom, where everyone was waiting, surrounding a infant's bassinet with white trimmings.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Naruto's jaw dropped, and Sakura covered her mouth, and began to giggle.

"You guys..." Sakura began. "Thank you."

"You like it?" Kiba asked.

"I love it!" Sakura said, and walked to the bassinet. Naruto stood there, shaking his head.

"So, have they figured out what the baby's gonna be?" Choji asked, munching on his bag of potato chips. Sakura looked at everybody.

"Lady Tsunade says she has a feeling it's gonna be a boy." Sakura said.

"You never did tell us how you got pregnant in the first place." Shikamaru said. Sakura hung her head low. Naruto noticed, and walked towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was attacked." Naruto said.

"By who?" Lee asked. Naruto looked at Sakura, who nodded her head. Naruto took a deep breath, and looked at everyone.

"... Sasuke." Naruto said. Everyone gasped. Sakura could feel tears building up, so she covered her face.

"We'll be able to handle it ok." Everyone looked at the window and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi entered the livingroom, and walked towards Sakura. He took a hold of her chin, and lifted her head up to see her eyes.

"No matter what happens, I am very proud of you for doing the right thing." Everyone stopped talking, and Choji stopped eating. Sakura's tears began streaming down her face, as she wrapped her arms around her teacher. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug. "When the baby gets older, I'll teach him to use his sharingan well."

"And I shall teach the child tai jutsu!" Lee announced. Sakura looked around, letting Kakashi go.

"And I can teach the kid Shadow Clones!" Naruto said. "And Rassengan!"

"I can teach it how to use weapons properly." Tenten agreed. Sakura looked at all of her friends.

"Guys..." Sakura began. "... Thank you." She felt very lucky to have amazing friends.

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

Time flew so fast. Sakura was about ready to deliver. Today was a special day, though. It was Sakura's baby shower. Everyone was at the shower. Sakura came to the training grounds, where everyone was placing gifts, and cards. Naruto was Sakura's escort.

"You ok, Sakura?" Naruto asked when they made it to the gates.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sakura confirmed. Moagi came up with Konohamaru and Udon and greeted Naruto and Sakura.

"Thank you for inviting us to your baby shower, Sakura." Moagi said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Konohamaru said.

"Glad you guys were able to make it." Sakura said. Sakura was dressed in maternity clothes. Blue with purple flowers on them. They could hear everyone talking. Akamaru looked at the two who just arrived, and barked. Kiba was the first to see them.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba greeted. Both Naruto and Sakura waved hello. They both entered the area when Sakura hunched over, placing a hand on her large womb. Naruto notices, and tries to assist her.

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Just a contraction. Lady Tsunade said I'd be getting those around this time. What's today's date, again?"

"April 11." Naruto said.

"Ok." Sakura said. Naruto rushed to get a chair. Shizune notices this, and keeps a watchful eye on her. Naruto grabs Sakura's hand, and guides her to the chair that was available. The party was going great. Sakura was sitting down, drinking green tea, and relaxing. Ino came over.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino greeted.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura returned.

"How's the contractions?"

"They've been a little slow." Sakura spoke too soon. She felt another shot of pain, and hunched over.

"Sakura, how many have you been getting?" Ino asked as Shizune came over.

"One every hour or so."

"Sakura!" Shizune hollered. "Your in labor!"

"I'm what?!" Sakura shouted.

"Hinata!" Ino hollered. Everyone was wondering what was going on. "Inform the hospital!" Naruto was next to Shikamaru and Neji when he dropped his drink, and ran to Sakura.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked. He helped Sakura up.

"She's in labor!" Ino said.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto muttered, and helped Sakura up. Naruto, Ino, and Shizune walked Sakura to the hospital (Naruto ended up giving her a piggy back ride). They entered the building, where Ino got a wheel chair, and helped Naruto put Sakura in. A nurse came by and noticed the scene.

"Ms. Haruno." The nurse greeted. She had short black hair. "Water break?"

"Yes." Naruto said, who was not too pleased.

"I'll wash your jacket later." Ino protested. Naruto took off his jacket, handed it to Ino, and wheeled Sakura to the elevator. Ino held the jacket by her two fingers.

"How are the contractions?" The nurse asked.

"They've been constant." Sakura said in between breaths. The nurse took Sakura from Naruto, and wheeled her into the deliveryroom. Naruto had to wait in the hallway. He waited for five minutes.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked around and saw Kakashi coming.

"Hey, Sensei." Naruto greeted.

"How long have you waited?"

"It's only been five or six minutes." Both boys looked at the doors. "I can't believe it's happening."

"At least we're out here and not in there." Kakashi said.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!" Sakura's screaming voice said. Shizune came out.

"NO!" Naruto said. Shizune grabbed him by the arm.

"You don't have a choice!" Shizune snapped, and dragged him in. Kakashi sat in a chair, and began reading his book. It was quiet for ten minutes.

"OWWW! SAKURA, THAT'S MY GOOD HAND! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! OW, OW, OW!" Kakashi hid his face in his book, until he heard a infant cry. He looked up at the door, and grinned.

"He made it." Kakashi said. Two minutes later, everything went quiet, when Naruto came out. His hand was bandaged up. "What happened to you?"

"Sakura's crushed my hand." Naruto said. After Naruto said that, Sakura rolled out in a wheel chair, with a bundle in her arms.

"We need to get them into a room." Shizune said, and pushed her away. Naruto and Kakashi followed. Naruto got a look at the new bundle. The baby was almost identical to Sasuke, with the exception of Sakura's forehead.

"Sakura," Naruto began. "He's cute, he's... HE'S A GIRL!" The baby's eyes opened to reveal pure green.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "We're not naming her after Sasuke's brother." She looked at her newborn. "How about Rain?"

"Rain?" Naruto asked. He looked at the baby, and smiled. "Rain Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3, and the birth of a new Uchiha! I will post Chapter 4 up, soon!**

**Hurricane Victoria**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fanfic is very addicting. I have been watching "Naruto" with Sasuke in the Shippuden part, and all I have to say is that Sasuke is a bad piece of steak.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Me: A bad piece of steak.**

**Naruto: What the hell does that mean?**

**Me: Looks great, tastes nasty.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasuke and his accomplises were sitting in a bar, taking a break from walking. Behind them were a group of ninjas from the leaf village. It was all quiet for taka, but the ninjas were yacking up a storm.

"I got a copy of the daily paper from home." One ninja said.

"Anything new?" The other one asked.

"A new kid was born."

"Really?" This caught Sasuke's attention. A new brat was born in the leaf village?

"Yeah. Someone from Rookie Nine had a girl."

"I bet the father is proud."

"There's no dad." This confused Sasuke.

"Why's that?"

"She was attacked. It's just her, a friend, and her teacher." Sasuke paid the bill, and headed for the village. Karin had to take care of something in the mist village, so it was just him, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Suigetsu watched him leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke turned around and made eye contact.

"None of your business. I'll meet you at the hideout in a week." Sasuke said, and continued to walk.

* * *

Sakura sat in the hospital bed, holding her first and only daughter, while Naruto was asleep in the chair next to her. Naruto woke up, stretched, and looked at the girls.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Hey, sleepy head." Sakura said. "Lady Tsunade said I should be ok to leave this afternoon." Naruto looked at Rain. She was sound asleep. She was wrapped in a pink delivery blanket with a white cap on her head. All was quiet when there was a knock at the door. "Come on in." Sakura called, and the door opened. Sai came in.

"Hey, there, ugly. Dickless." Sai greeted.

"Hey, Sai." Naruto greeted with an attitutde. Sai looked at the baby, and got a look.

"Is this your child, Sakura?" Sai asked. Sakura put the baby on her chest so that Sai wouldn't see her. Naruto stood up, and got in between Sai and Sakura. "I heard what happened to you." Naruto was watching him like a hawk.

"Pity." Sai began. "I thought you were able to fight off the traitorous bastard. Guess I was wrong. Keep the bastard child close. You never know who's gonna come after it." Sai turned around and left. Naruto had his fists clentched. Rain wiggled and began to whimper. Sakura began to gently bounce her, and shushing her to calm down.

"It's ok, sweetie." Sakura cooed. "The mean artist is gone. It's ok." Naruto turned around, and walked to Sakura's side to see Rain's face.

"It's ok, Rain." Naruto said, petting her head. "I'm not gonna let the crabby jerk get you." Rain settled down, and fell back asleep. Another knock at the door, and Tsunade came in.

"Ok, Sakura. You and Rain are free to go." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, Grandma." Naruto said. Fifteen minutes have passed, and Sakura and Naruto were walking to Sakura's new apartment. Naruto had Sakura's things, and Sakura was carrying Rain in a sling that wrapped around her.

"Hey!" Both Naruto and Sakura turned around and saw Konohamaru and his friends coming towards them.

"Hey, Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"Did you really have a girl?" Moagi asked. Sakura smiled.

"Yep." Sakura said. "Wanna see her?" All three of them nodded. Sakura knelt down before them, and show Rain.

"Oh," Moagi began. "She is so cute!" Konohamaru starred at Rain.

"She looks a lot like Sasuke." Konohamaru stated.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said, scratching his head. "Well, we better get going." Sakura stood up, and bid the group farewell. It was nightfall when they made it to Sakura's apartment. Both of them entered, and saw a clean house. Not that it was clean to begin with. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"So, how are we gonna do the sleeping arangments?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her.

"I can take the couch, while you and Rain get your room." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, and went to her room. Sakura laid Rain down, and began to unwrap her. She took the cap off, and the blanket undone. Rain began to wiggle.

"It's ok, sweetie." Sakura cooed. "Look at you! You are so cute!" Rain smiled a little. Sakura smiled and giggled. It was around two am when Sakura and Naruto were sound asleep. It was all quiet. No one noticed a kunai undoing her window. Sakura moved a little, and slipped back into her slumber. Sasuke was standing there, watching her sleep. He looked around to make sure no one else was in the room, when he saw the white bassinet. This puzzled him. He walked over to see what was in there, when he saw Rain. He starred at the infant. He could see his mother's facial complexions. He looked to make sure Sakura was still asleep. He gently and slowly picked Rain up.

_'What does this mean...'_ Sasuke wondered.. After looking at Rain, he began to smell a foul smell. He quickly looked around, and saw daipers and wipes in the rocking chair. He laid the baby down, and gather what he needed. He there and then attemped to change a dirty daiper. While was changing the baby (He was actually doing a pretty good job for a first timer), he noticed the gender.

_'So, it's a girl...'_ Sasuke thought. He threw the dirty daiper in the trash, and put the clean one on her, that's when the baby opened her eyes. Sasuke paniked.

Rain had Sharingan eyes. One comma on each eye.

Sasuke was frozen. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke quickly turned and saw the birth certificate. He read the name.

**Rain Itachi Uchiha**

**April 11, 2011**

He couldn't believe it. The baby's his daughter. Sasuke went back to the bassinet, picked Rain up, cleared the rocking chair off, and took a seat. Rain's eyes went back to green, and starred at the strange man. For the first time in his life.

Sasuke smiled. A proud smile.

_"Hey,..."_ Sasuke whispered. _"... I'm your father..."_ Rain cooed, and smiled. _"Welcome to the world, my daughter."_ Rain yawned, and cuddled up to her father. Sasuke spent the whole night with his one and only child. He did everything a father did that night. He fed her, rocked her, patted her on the back, everything. It was dawn when Sasuke looked out the window. He leaned down, gave Rain a kiss on the forehead, and laid her down.

Sakura woke up to a screaming baby. She crawled out of bed, and walked over to the bassinet.

"Hey, sweetie pie." Sakura greeted. "Did you sleep well?" She picked Rain up, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sakura looked at the birth certificate, and noticed a signature in the "Father" box.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_'Sasuke was here?!'_ Sakura thought. She noticed an envelope next to the certificate. Sakura laid Rain down, and picked up the envelope. She opened it and found a note and $500. Sakura read the note.

_I'll be back in a week._

* * *

**Chapter 4! I need a small break, but let me know what you think. I like this chapter a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! I thought people would like Ch 4, with Sasuke being a responsible parent and all, but I was wrong. I hope Chapter 5 can resolve it.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Kisame was in the Akatsuki Hideout, waiting further orders. He's been doing solo missions since his partner, Itachi Uchiha was killed by the hands of his younger brother. Madara and Zetsu holograms appeared.

"Zetsu. Any news on the leaf?" Madara asked.

_"It's faint, but it's definite."_ Black Zetsu said.

"What's definite?" Kisame asked.

_"Sasuke Uchiha is a daddy."_Black Zetsu said. Madara opened his eyes a bit bigger for a moment, and Kisame was shocked to say the least.

"Really." Kisame said. "So Itachi is a proud uncle. Interesting. So who's the mommy?"

_"Sakura Haruno of the Leaf."_Black Zetsu said.

"Really." Madara said. "She's Tsunade's best student. And friends with the Nine Tails Jinchurriki. This keeps getting better and better."

"The brat already has her sharingan." White Zetsu said. Both Madara and Kisame looked at them with shock in they're eyes.

"How old is this brat?" Kisame asked.

_"Less than three weeks."_ Black Zetsu said.

"So it's still a squirt." Kisame said.

"Indeed." Madara said. "This baby will surpass Sasuke for sure. Kisame."

"Hmm?" Kisame said.

"Find me Sasuke's offspring." Madara ordered. "Alive." Kisame grinned.

"This sounds like it's gonna be entertaining." Kisame said.

* * *

"I see..." Tsunade's voice said. Sakura brought Rain's birth certificate, and the money she found. "So, Sasuke was here, last night."

"Yes, my lady." Sakura confirmed, holding Rain in her arms. Tsunade looked at the note one more time.

"Why didn't he take the baby?" Tsunade asked out loud. "This doesn't make any sense."

"My lady," Shizune began. "Do you think this is some way for Sasuke to take responsibility for his daughter?" Tsunade folded her hands in front of her, and clsoed her eyes.

"It's a possibility." Tsunade said. "I will order some black ops to keep watch around your apartment for now on. If Sasuke does come back, we'll know."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura agreed. Tsunade handed Sakura the money Sasuke left, and Sakura turned and left with Rain in toe. Tsunade sat there with thoughtful eyes.

"My Lady..." Shizune said, catching the hokage's attention. "...Do you think the Akatsuki would come after the baby?"

"It is a possibility, Shizune." Tsunade said. "Find me my best black ops, and have them assemble here. This meeting is top secret."

"Yes, ma'am." Shizune said, and left the room to do so. Tsunade was worried. Mainly for Sakura and her daughter. You could tell by the look in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura was heading for her apartment with Rain bundled up in her sling. Sakura held her in her arms.

_'Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought. _'...If you were here, why didn't wake me?'_ While Sakura was deep in thought, Rain opened her eyes, and saw her mother. Rain giggled and cooed, bringing Sakura out of her thought, and gave Rain her undivided attention.

"Hi, sweetie." Sakura said with a smile. "I bet we're a happy baby, aren't you?" Rain smiled and giggled again. "Yeah? Are we a happy baby?"

"Sakura!" A voice said, and made Sakura look up. It was Temari. She, Kankuro, and Gaara were in the village, heading for the Hokage tower.

"Temari!" Sakura greeted. "Kankuro! Gaara! What are you three doing here?"

"Kage matters." Gaara said. "I hear you had a child."

"Yes, I did." Sakura confirmed. "You want to see her?" All three nodded and walked closer to Sakura. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro bent down, and saw Rain.

"Awe," Temari began. "She is just adorable."

"Thank you." Sakura thanked. "Hey, do you want to come by my place and catch up?"

"Is that ok to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah. Naruto should be there after his date with Hinata." Sakura said. "See you in a bit!" Sakura waved her hand, and continued to walk. The Sand ninjas waved and continued to their destination. After twenty minutes, Sakura and Rain made it to their apartment. Sakura unlocked the door, and entered. She flipped on the lights, and went to the livingroom. She brought Rain to her swinging chair, strapped her in, and turned it on. Sakura gave her sleeping baby a gentle push, and sat down on her couch. She laid her head on the arm of the couch, and within three minutes, she was asleep.

_'...Sasuke...'_

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura woke up with a start to a crying baby. Sakura stretched, stood up, and walked to Rain.

"Hey there, my little Rain." Sakura cooed. "Are you hungry?" Rain continued to cry. Sakura turned off the chair, stopped the seat from swinging, and picked her up. She continued to cry. So, Sakura walked to the kitchen, opened the couboard, grabbed a two ounce bottle of milk, went back to the livingroom, sat down in the rocking chair, and began to feed Rain. Sakura looked at the clock. They were both asleep for two and a half hours. Sakura began to rock back and forth very slowly, and sang a beautiful tune.

_Silent NIght  
Holy Night  
All is calm  
All is bright  
Round young virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" Sakura hollered. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro came in. "Hey, guys!" Sakura stood up, walked towards them. Sakura put the bottle on the counter.

"Hey, Sakura, did you get some sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, two and a half hours." Sakura said. Naruto walked up to Sakura.

"Give me Rain, you go sit down." Naruto ordered. He took Rain, and showed her off to Gaara.

"What's her name?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked at Sakura, who nodded her head in aggreement.

"Rain Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said. The sand ninja were shocked.

"Is she Sasuke's?" Kankuro asked. Sakura nodded her head. Gaara looked at Rain, turned to Sakura, and walked towards her.

"Sakura," Gaara began. "If you ever need anything, you can always come to me and my siblings for help."

"Thank you." Sakura thanked. Kankuro noticed Sakura coffee pot, and looked at Naruto.

"Can I have some coffee?" Kankuro asked. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Sure?" Naruto said. "Help yourself." Kankuro walked into the kitchen, grabbed a mug, poured some black hot liquid, grabbed Rain's bottle on the counter, untwist the cap, and poured some milk into his coffee. Without thinking, he began to drink it.

"Uh, Kankuro?" Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Kankuro asked, enjoying his beverage.

"You do know that's breast milk?" Naruto asked. Kankuro chocked, and spitted out his drink, spraying it all over the place. Gaara looked at his brother with confusion, and Temari was covering her mouth, snickering. Kankuro looked at the group, then to his coffee. Back to his friends, then back at his coffee. After two minutes of silence, Rain begins to giggle. Kankuro very slowly put his mug on the counter. He turned around, looked at the sink, and turned on the foset. He then began to wash his mouth out with water he was collecting with his hand. Temari shook her head.

"Wow." She said. "Kankuro, you really need to pay better attention on things like that."

"Shut up!" Kankuro snapped back. The whole apartment began to laugh.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around the ruins of a village. It took him a while, but he found a piece of fabric hanging in a doorway, and he went through it. He looked around. Not much has changed.

"Sasuke boy..." A voice said.

"Hello, Denka. Hina." Sasuke greeted. He spotted Granny Cat.

"Sasuke..." Granny Cat said. "What brings you here?"

"I have some news and a photo I wanted you to see." Sasuke said, taking a seat before her.

"And what news is this?"

"..." Sasuke thought very hard. He still couldn't believe it. "...I have a daughter." The cats and Granny Cat's mouths dropped.

"Really?!" Granny Cat asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. He then dug into his pocket, pulled out a newspaper he picked up while he was in the village, and handed it to Granny Cat. Granny Cat took the paper, looked at the front page and saw a new born infant with a scruff of black hair.

"Her name is Rain Itachi." Sasuke said.

"So, she was named after your brother," Granny Cat stated. "How very thoughtful." Granny Cat looked at the photo again. "She looks just like your mother. You must bring her here so I can give her my blessings."

"I will do that." Sasuke said. "Someday.

* * *

**Chapter Five! And just in time for Thanksgiving! Living in MN is great, and I am hoping for a white Christmas. But first, the big turkey and a whole bunch of desserts! Enjoy your Thanksgiving!**

**Hurricane Victoria  
**


End file.
